The Annoyingly (Hot) neighbor
by RomanceExtrodanaire
Summary: Clary's burning love of show tunes has never gotten her in trouble before. Until now. When her hot neighbor complains about her terrible singing, she gets pissed off. But as soon as she sees his face, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any of the characters. This is my first fic. So Review and all that shit the other authors say. Have fun!

" _You can't stop the beat!"_ I skid on my hardwood floor with "graceful" ease (hard quotations around the word graceful. Or just read: disastrous.) " _Ever since this old world began, a woman found that if she shook it, she could shake up a man"_

Shaking my ass to the underlying rhythm of the bass, I lose myself. Cue long sigh: Showtunes- nothing but cocaine can make me feel like this. Not that I, Clary Fray, know what cocaine is like. (Ok, but it was ONE time. Izzy coerced me into snorting up the dust. And don't fucking lecture me about how I shouldn't be peer pressured. My ass was already whooped for it. Courtesy of my lovely mother)

" _And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can TODAYYYY"_ With every dance cue, I move my body as so. This way and that, my hair moving as if it was alive with a mind of it's own. A fiery bundle of strawberry red: getting tangled up and messy. All this athletic movement tires the hell out of me. Sweat creating a minuscule river done my body as a result. My body isn't used to this type of strenuous activity. I pray feverishly for every single Broadway star out there. Doing this every night, I haven't lasted the first verse and half the chorus of this song yet.

" _Cause you can't stop-"_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR GOD HELP ME." The yell startles me enough that I drop the hairbrush I've been using as a microphone. It's _him_ again, every single goddamn time I try to just have a solo rave in MY APARTMENT, mind you, he goes and spoils all my enjoyment. But then again, getting evicted doesn't sound like fun, so I can't really go up to him a start a brawl. Plus, knowing my tiny little self, I wouldn't last a minute.

So, I relent. "I'm sorry if some people know how to have fun. Is is MY fault that your pissy self doesn't know how to have a good time? As far as I'm concerned- I'm not your keeper." I mentally high-five myself. Good job Fray show him you amazing bitch. But when I hear his response, my body freezes. "No. I mean quiet down so that I can help this beautiful girl laying beside me come. If that doesn't sound like a good time, then go back to Church prude."

Did he just? That douche bag! Oh, he may be able to stop my beat, but he won't stop my fists. I throw open my door hard enough that I may need to call maintenance to put it back on its hinges. Stomping to the door next to my own, I knock furiously at it. Imagining it to be my neighbor ugly ass face. My fist stops in mid air. Holy… His FACE. I can't imagine anything to be as, angelic. The jawline, sharp enough to cut my skin. His full, delectable lips… Snap out of your reverie Fray. Remember what the hell you're here for. Deep breaths. Come on.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop singing, no _screeching,_ so loudly." My unnamed (for the time being) neighbor said, 'The walls are paper thin. And At least I have the manners to bite my pillow when I have sex." Dafuq did he just say to me? Oh no, I don't think so. His face suddenly morphs from the most elegant angel, to the fiery devil.

"Screeching? May I inform you, that plenty of people enjoy my singing." Total lie, but I'm trying to prove a point. "So she speaks! I though your red-haired self just stared." He exclaimed, "But, who can blame you, I do look like _this_ " Gesturing up and down his body, he winks at me. I melt. Geez, Clary KEEP YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. TAKE A RIBBON AND TIE YOURSELF TOGETHER. He looks at me, "You wanna grab a coffee and come to a compromise about your songs?" I stutter through my sentence. Meaning to say hell no, but instead responding with, "Uh, sure, that um, sounds like, uh, totally good." Oh my God, you sound like a toddler learning how to string sentences together. He smiles, "Great. I'll come next door in an hour." with one more dazzling smile, he closes the door lightly. Did he just? Did _I_ just? The door flies open one more time, "Oh, and my name's Jace."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again: a disclaimer. I do not own the characters mentioned. The amazing Cassandra Clare does. And after some thought, I decided to continue on. I love this story too much. And I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit, too. Please review and all the stuff. Thanks!

I scan myself in the mirror for the I don't even know how many times, probably being overly critical. But who can blame me? This Jace guy is a God. And my mere mortal self has to step up her game if she wants to compete

That doesn't at all mean, by any standard, that I was not still annoyed at his earlier antics. His sexiness isn't exactly an excuse. Well, almost.

I know. Call me weak. Call me the "easiest girl alive" I have standards. I do! And it just so happens that this man, in a physical aspect at least, blows all of them through the glass ceiling. Oh. When he spoke to me with that deep, creamy voice. Shivers ran through my spine. And, oh my God, are those _goosebumps?_

Shaking my head, I snap out of that headspace. Not the time Fray, I tell myself, not the time. I need to be strong. Show him who's boss here. Remember, Deep breaths, in and out. Tell the guy off. How he cannot disrespect

you like that.

Cue sassy-ass finger snaps. Mmmhmmm.

Come on Clary, take Jace by the neck and he'll never know what hit him. You have the _right_ to sing in your _own, PRIVATE_ apartment. I didn't pay for the place for nothing. You can do this. Look him straight in his beautiful face and-

A loud knock snaps me out of my head. I stare at the clock, considering that the last time I checked I still had 20 minutes until. Oh, oh no. I just spent all that time staring into space and _pep_ talking myself. How pathetic can you get?

With a sigh coming up from deep in my stomach, I turn and reach for the rusty doorknob. Steeling myself for his presence, I calm my nerves and slowly crack the door open. Pace by pace.

I didn't notice when I started looking down, but as I turned my head back up to face Jace, my resolve shattered. Completely obliterated.

Shit. I am in deep, never ending shit.

How can I _not_ melt into a puddle staring into those molten eyes. How do I make a point if I stutter through everything?

"Hey. You ready to go?" I didn't notice when he started talking. Probably standing there like an idiot. I vaguely see his head of gold shake, "I knew I looked good. But I can't possibly render you _speechless_ " he said. Cocky as ever.

 _This_ shakes my out of it. Ugh. He is truly insufferable. First, he has sex around an hour and a half before this… I don't even know _what_ this is. A date? Hang out? I'm not going to confuse myself with the logistics and labels of this thing. I'm just going to make like Barbra Streisand and strut like a star. That oughta teach him to mess with a strong, independent-

I feel something warm in my hand. Looking down, I was expecting his hand. But to my minor disappointment, it was just a cup of coffee. With "That redhead" written hazardly across the side with sharpie.

I hear rough, rumbling laughter and feel my world twirl. His laugh is… Ugh. Pick yourself up from that puddle you just melted into and pull yourself together.

Did that pep talk mean nothing?

I steady myself. Steady my heart rate. And look up at him. "Yea. I'm ready and raring to go!" I mentally facepalm, who _says_ shit like that?!

I hear the mesmerizing laughter again. "Oh. You crack me up. Come on, your chariot awaits." my face flames up. So I'm laugh worthy? Is that a good thing. Does that mean he likes my company? What if I never get to actually opening mouth ever again?! Jesus you shouldn't have left your-

A hand flashes before my eyes. Moving up and down. "Hello? Are the lights on upstairs in Clary town? My head moves up, suspicious. "How do you know my name?" I ask, "I never mentioned it to you." "Well," He says slowly, "I have my ways." And I watch his eyelid slowly descend into a wink.

I look down again to avoid his gaze, and notice him outstretching his arm to me. I carefully take my palm and place it face down on his black jacket.

"Ok. Now that we have regrouped our brain cells, let's go!" He sounds like a little boy on Christmas. You would be led to believe that he _doesn't_ woo girls on a daily basis. I'm probably just another notch in his belt. But I refuse to allow him to insult my singing without retribution! It's the principle of the thing.

We walk down our drab, narrow hallway. Not saying a word as we go. Out footfalls in time with my fast beating heart. I'm going into overdrive. Oh jeez.

I look around instinctively. And notice the coffee still clutched tightly in his left hand. Oh. I should probably thank him for that. You know, excluding the "that redhead" part.

He notices me staring at it. So he wordlessly lifts his arm and offers it to me. I thank him with a murmur. And take it from his hand.

All of a sudden, my heel hitches on part of the shag carpet. And I'm flying forward. My arms flinging backwards towards Jace. And with my clumsy arms, goes my untouched coffee. It seems to happen in slow motion.

I see the lid lift up and the precious brown liquid, throw itself out of the Styrofoam cup. I close my eyes in fear of the ground and what happens next.

Next thing I know, I'm face down on the floor. I consider just staying there and dying in embarrassment, but a hiss resonates from behind me.

Oh fuck


	3. Chapter 3

A/N SoOOO two chapters in one day! I'm kinda proud of myself. And, once again, I do not own the amazing jace and beautiful clary. They belong go the goddess herself, Cassandra Clare.

I delay seeing what I have done for as long as I can. But, with a deep breath, I slowly reverse the top half of my body.

Jace is hot. Very _literally_ hot. The dark coffee is dripping off the clothes that cling to his perfect body. Steam emitting from the beverage.

I slap a hand over my mouth, "Oh. Oh shit. I'm so sorry. Here, uh, I'll go back to my apartment and get a towel or something. Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry." I'm rambling by now, "I ruined this date didn't I? Oh Lord, why? Why me?"

I freeze. Did I just say _out loud_ that this was a date?

Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit. My mouth is always unlocked for some reason? Where's the Goddamn key!

I gaze at his face. Notice his surprised expression morph into a cocky ass smirk.

"A date, huh? Moving fast aren't we Clary?", He says, "At least by me dinner first before we become a thing, Redhead"

My embarrassment resolves itself into mortification. Does he really think… do I subconsciously want this?

Damn you subconscious, damn you to hell.

No. No, you are here for one reason and one reason only: So you can sing your showtunes in peace.

I take several deep breaths. _In and out. In and out._ Taking control of my shaking hands, I stuff them into fists.

"I'm gonna go now. Get your towels and, uh, shit."

He shakes his head. The mop of perfect golden hair flopping around.

"No need! It's hot outside, I'm sure I'll air dry. Let's just head out. Maybe to the park? Secure a bench for our lovely selves?"

That's… peculiar. If I all of a sudden got soaked from my eyebrows to my ankles, I'd be itching to get out of my sticky clothes.

"O-ok. If you insist" I stammer through my sentence, "But really, it's no big hassle. I'm sure I can-"

"Nope. I'm the gentleman here. And the beautiful lady should never have to lift a finger during an expedition out. Chivalry is not _completely_ dead after all."

Smooth talker, OK James Bond. I see you.

Taking my wrist in his hand, he drags me down the hall. Rushing to the elevator and quickly pressing the ground floor button.

It's silent all the way down. The strong scent of black coffee wafting around me like a blanket.

"Seriously, I'm-", I start.

"Nope. I don't want anymore apologies. It's not a fuss, really. Let's just hop on my bike and ride off into the sunset of our concrete jungle."

After that whole spill of words, I relent and allow him to lead me to his motorcycle.

I do a doubletake. His what?

Oh Lord, oh no. Not a motorbike. Please Lord no.

He seems to detect my horror at this given situation.

"Don't worry. I've got up-to-par helmets and I promise to stick to you the entire way."

Several breathing exercises later, I steel my resolve. And hop behind him on the leather seats.

He looks back at me, "Have you never seen those motorcycle scenes in all the romantic movies? Come on, put your arms around me."

He smiles softly, as if he was trying to encourage me with his eyes.

Whatever witchcraft that is works. I take my skinny arms around his torso and hold on for dear life.

Then, we take off.

The city is beautiful, if not kinda foggy, all the tall buildings make me feel like apart of something big. Important.

Lord only knows I didn't feel important much when I was growing up.

But what am I saying, that's a story for another time.

The tall skyscrapers pass in a blink, and all of a sudden we are parked at a sidewalk next to a playground full of screaming children.

Jace and I walk from the parked bike to an old bench hidden by a leafy alcove.

He leans back the denim of his jeans stretching. Around a noticeable bulge. I Shit, Clary not the time.

"So about your horrendous singing..."

I don't hear much. I'm too distracted by being amazed of his body. Everything is so muscular. I wonder what he looks like _underneath_ all these-

"CLARY.", I startle out of my stupor, "Eyes up here please. Oh God, I thought _you_ would be the one saying that."

I stutter out an almost coherent sentence, "Yeah, so uh, about my singing? Was it?"

He chuckles under his breath, running a hand through his scalp. Musing up his glorious hair.

"Yup, your, correction: screeching, maybe we can come to a compromise."

I maneuver myself to face him, "I'm listening"

He smirks at me, "Let's make a deal how 'bout?" He looks around, as if trying to come up with an idea.

After some deliberation time on both of our ends, his face suddenly lights up. With an idea, I would presume.

He speaks before I can get the chance, "Ok. I've got it," I wanted to get my idea in first so I place a finger on his lips (totally out of character for me. Where did the courage come for _that_ move? And follow up question, why can't have it all the time?) "No. Let me lay down my grounds first," I continue on, "I sing my show tunes anytime I please. It's the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"Ok, but in exchange, you have _to be quieter"_ Simple enough, at least I'm not being reported-

"And one last thing, if you don't go along with it, I'm reporting you for disturbing the peace. And we both know what that means."

That prick! And I know fully well what reportment means: eviction. And I can't go home right now, _ever._ And I'm desperate enough to stay away from my family that I would do anything

"OK, depending on what it is, I'll do it."

He smiles at me. OK, so far so good. He doesn't seem like some sort of sociopath, this shouldn't be so bad.

I prepare myself for something simple easy, maybe helping him clean, or baking him cookies or maybe even-

But as soon as I hear what he wants me to do. The world starts spinning. My blood runs cold. And, oh Jeez, when did I start sweating. Is, is that bile I detect?

There is no way in hell that I'm going to complete this task. I barely know this guy! But then again, he is really hot, having him as eye candy...

I'll stop keeping you in suspense. Let me tell you what went down.

Jace opens his mouth, and the words that come out seem to make time freeze. Everything suddenly looks fuzzy around the edges. As if I was half blind without my glasses.

And then, _and then,_ he spoke the seven words that are simultaneously the most exciting, and Most terrifying ever uttered:

"I need you to be my girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey you guys! Thanks for all the reviews, especially the constructive ones. Keep em coming. If anyone has any ideas of how I can improve this story, tell me! Also, like always, I do not own these wonderful characters.

I feel like I'm falling. What just came out of his mouth?

"Um, excuse me? I don't think that's a possibility at all!"

I'm confused and dumbstruck. OK, I get that Jace is hot and everything, but can't he just use one of his floozys instead of me?

This boy is insufferable! First, he makes light of my amazing hairspray music (which, for your information Jace, is _much_ better than hearing a girl go _harder, oh Jace you're so big_. And probably not meaning it) And then, he has the gall to act all high and mighty anytime he opens his mouth!

I know, _I know,_ you guys have seen me act like a complete airhead around him. But I'm anything but a liar, Jace does look like a God. But on the inside, he's the most notorious player this world has ever known.

And I'm smart enough then allowing this man trample all over my heart.

Plus, I'm still insulted by his _earlier_ sentiments.

I must have been thinking for too long, because I all of a sudden hear my name being chanted over and over

"Clary, Clary, _Clary!."_

"Huh, oh yeah. Your "deal"OK. So simple answer: no."

Jace opens his mouth to speak, "NO? Why not? I mean," he gestures towards his body, "have you _seen_ me?"

See? The cockiness is something I would rather not have to deal with on a daily basis.

"Yes! Jace, I'm not blind. I _have_ glanced your way before. But I have more respect for myself then allowing someone into my life that I don't even know."

He tries to jump in again, but I cut him off with one last phrase, "Besides, if you can't deal with my music, you can't deal with me"

Jace looks frazzled, he attempts to explain, "OK, let's look at it this way. I have to attend a wedding for my brother, Alec, and my mother won't let me go without a date. Something about _settling down_ " He takes a breath before continuing, "And I'm one of Alec's groom's men. I can't miss this" His golden eyes seem desperate, "Please Clary. The girl has to be respectable, intelligent, and according to my mother, _cultured_ " Oh, I see the angle that he's playing at, "And you seem to be all of those things."

Flattering, really.

His smooth talking ways won't work on miss Clary Fray though. I'm an impenetrable force-

"Clary, _please_ this day is so important to me. If I miss it, I don't know what I would do"

I look his way, and the shine of his eyes tells me just how desperate he is.

But even that, can't be enough to sway me. I can't but my dignity on the line like that.

"Jace, I'm sorry. But I really can't. Please, just take me home. Please"

He looks depleted. But, he relents with a nod of his head.

I hear him whisper sadly under his breath, "I'm so sorry Alec."

I feel a twinge of guilt in my heart. But quickly bury it. Clary, come on! Sometimes you need to protect yourself.

The entire ride is deathly silent, and not in any way comfortable. It honestly feels so awkward having my arms wrapped around Jace like this. But, if I put my pride first and losses up my grip. There wouldn't be a Clary to know anymore.

After that seems to be eons. I'm back in the parking area of our apartment building.

"Thanks for taking my out," I mutter, "And for the coffee."

I cringe at the memory of spilling it all over him.

However, scanning him up and down, he was right when he suggested that he would air dry.

"Oh," He sound like I knocked him out of his thinking headspace, "It was no problem really."

Well. I'm not aiming to just stand here. So I awkwardly slink away.

Rushing down the hall once the elevator door parts, I throw my door open and throw myself inside.

I yawn. Who knew how much an outing can take out of you.

Shuffling across the hard floor, I reach my bedroom and faceplant right in the center. Spread eagle.

I don't know how long I was knocked out for, but I woke up to several sharp knocks on my door.

Grumbling under my breath, I tuck my feet into some slippers and slowly make my way to the front door.

Slowly turning the knob, the knocking continues. It's giving me a headache, so I call out, "I know you're out there. Just hold on a moment!"

When I finally crack open the door. I see a clearly distressed Jace standing outside.

His hair is mussed, and not in a good way. His eyes are frantic, seemingly panicked.

I, being a decent human being, offer to let him come in.

He accepts and sits down on the couch after pacing around for a minute.

"Hey, are you OK? Can I get you anything, you seem to need some water. Hold on."

I rush to the sink, fill up a glass. And walk back to Jace.

Handing him the cup, he takes it like a shot. Gulping down water like there's no tomorrow.

When he finally finished the drink, he set it down on my coffee table. Usually, I would be thoroughly pissed that he didn't use a coaster. But something tells me that this isn't the time.

He rubs his hands over his face furiously. Letting out a loud, drawn out groan.

I rub his back, suddenly feeling the need to be a source of comfort. "Hey, what's up?"

He looks at me, takes a few good, deep breaths, and says, "I've been evicted."

A/N Keep them reviews coming! Give me new ideas! Thanks you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. (But in my defence, I just posted one this previous morning :)) I wanted you guys to get involved, and also to avoid any future writers blocks, so give me some ideas! What do _you_ want to happen. Why was Jace evicted? What happens at Alec's wedding? Tell me! Choose your own story basically! Next chapter will be up either tonight, or tomorrow afternoon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm back! I was really bored so I decided to start on this chapter early. And again, Cassandra Clare owns these characters not me. Jeez, _that's_ getting repetitive. Enjoy! Review! Fav! Follow! (When did I start to become a youtuber)

I sputtered out my response, " _Evicted?!_ What on earth did you do, Jace? He looks up at me through long, dark lashes. Seeming very meek at this moment. This, very honestly, will probably be the only time I will ever witness him this vulnerable.

"I-I got a bunch of complaints about walking in in a drunken state."

Hold on, you can get evicted for _that?!._ Then Lord only knows how many young adults have been booted out of their homes in the past year, hell. Past month! This is New York! City of the night life. Who here doesn't live it up once in awhile. I finally open my mouth to speak, "You got evicted for getting drunk a couple of times? That's bullshit!"

"Uh.. Maybe not a _couple_ of times."

"Jace, then how many?"

"Maybe… Every other time. Every, um, night?"

"JACE!", I'm astonished! How has his liver withstood all of that drinking? "That can't possibly be healthy! But, why did you get complaints for being an alcoholic?"

He looks ashamed. His cheeks flush a baby pink.

"I may have gone streaking a couple of times up and down the halls…"

I shake my head, eyes bulging out of their sockets

"That was _you_? Public indecency, man!"

Ok, now _I'm_ embarrassed for him. "Hell, someone came around with a petition for all of us to sign to get rid of the naked man running down our corridors. The walls are _paper thin_ Jace! We can hear _all_ your commotion!"

"I get it Clary! I'm sorry. But right now, I'm mortified about this situation and too embarrassed to bring this up with my mother. What am I supposed to tell her? _Hey sorry mom. But I just got evicted for being the friendly neighborhood flasher!_ Yeah. That would be great! Just perfect"

His words drip with the venom of sarcasm. Jace's features morph into those of extreme shame.

I pity the guy, and even if I don't necessarily need him in my life. At all. I guess I can set my show tunes aside for a couple of days. The angel on my shoulder wins out.

The next few words are gritted out, "Would you like to stay here for a while?"

He suddenly shoots straight up, "You would really do that?" He looks like he's waiting for me to come out and say sike.

He stands there, and I'm about to tell him to take it or leave, when he suddenly runs over a gathers me up in his arms.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_. I'll be right back."

He drops me onto the couch and rushes out the door like a cheetah.

Now it's my turn to smooth out the wrinkles on my face. This is gonna be a _long_ night.

"Really, Clary, I can't thank you enough for this"

Jace won't stop showing his gratitude. It's been going on like this for the past 2 hours. And sure, I appreciate the gesture, but it's really starting to grate my nerves. We are in the spare room, setting it up so that it's fit for someone to sleep in.

"Jace, really it's no problem. I live alone, and besides. The amount of takeout I order is enough to sustain us both for a while. He breaths out a chuckle. Shaking his head as if he found me ridiculous.

"Hey, do you mind if i take a quick shower? I kinda want to try and wash this day away."

I nod my head quickly. Suddenly feeling the urge to get out of there.

"I'm gonna go for now," I say, "You can do what you need to do and start unpacking afterwards." I annunciate this point by tapping lightly on his blue 4 wheeled luggage bag.

I shuffle out of the room into the living area. Heaving a sigh to shake the world, I head towards the kitchen.

I'm starving, and I'm just going to assume Jace is too. Being the "healthy" person that I am, I take down a package of hot the instructions on the back, I place them in the heating device and set the timer, placing it down on the kitchen counter

Deciding that I have some time, I set up the table. Solo cups, and paper plates. The most glorious dining experience. The timer rings its end, and I go to take the delicious hot pockets out of the oven. (Pro tips with Clary: Best way to heat a hot pocket to perfect conditions, use an oven.) But before I can reach for my mitts, I hear shuffling behind me.

"Jace, how was your-" I turn fully around and freeze.

Oh hell to the no. What is he _wearing?_ Better yet, what he _isn't_ wearing.

Jace is running his hands through his hair when I notice that he is wearing nothing put a towel tied low on his hips. He notices my state of shock and says, "Who need dinner when you can feast your eyes on this." He lifts an eyebrow and barks out a laugh.

My cheeks flush with heat, I quickly turn around and shout, "JACE. PLEASE GO GET SOME PANTS ON, YA NASTY."

When I don't hear him moving, I clasp a hand over my eyes and make my way towards him. Aiming to maneuver him back into the room, I blindly search for his wrist. Finding it, I attempt to drag him back to his temporary living space.

"I can't believe that you would- " I hear a thump and stop. If I grabbed his hand, and the other one was in his hair, what happened to the towel? Realization comes upon me. It feels as if someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on my head. Oh no. _Oh GOD no!_ I try to stutter through an apology when I hear my fire alarm go off. The smell of burning tomato sauce invades my nose. Great.

Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Two chapters in one day?! Yeah, I'm amazing I know. I do not own these characters. Oh, and I have a little surprise for you guys towards the end. Watch out for it ;)

Mortification washes over me like a waterfall. Oh my God, I am _this_ close to hyperventilating. I drop Jace's wrist and rush over to the smoke alarm. Taking a broom, a attempt to fan away the smoke emitting from my now burning hot pockets. Damn, those would have been delicious.

Taking a deep breath, I sigh it out and pull at my red hair. I am obviously stressed, when I feel a warm hand clasp onto my shoulder. "Hey, hey. The blaring stopped. We're all right." Jace's attempt to soothe me admittedly works. I start to turn towards him to offer a thank you for the solace. When I suddenly remember.

But by then, it's too late.

I'm staring right into the eye of the monster. Head on, and is it? Why is it _erect?_ Does this dude get off on people's houses burning down?

I whisper an agonized sorry and turn myself around so quickly, I might have gotten whiplash. But trust me when I say, I would rather have that, then be in a situation like this.

"I mean, at least all the times I've been described under your breath as cocky can be true both personality wise and physically." This imbecile, Ugh…

After I don't say anything, he notices my pointed effort for us to change the topic. "Uh, I'll go change now." Yeah Jace, took you long enough!

While wondering how my life turned out like this, I shove my now gloved hand into the oven, take out the tray of coal-like hot pockets, and throw it all away. I silently apologize to those poor, poor souls. May God bless you, mini pizza pillows.

Knowing that we still need to eat to survive, I rush to the fridge and pull out 2 styrofoam boxes of 3 day old chinese food from down the block. Plopping the mixed fried rice onto a plate, I stick it into the microwave. Taking out my frustration at the universe as I shut the door closed with a harsh bang.

I run my hands through my hair again, one hand on my hip. God, I must look like a stressed out soccer mom with one too many kids. The wrinkles will be coming in anytime now. Anytime.

The aroma of steaming pork and egg fried rice fills my apartment. When I hear the all too familiar ding, I take it out. Heading towards the couch, I throw myself onto a cushioned seat and stay there with my hands clasped together for a while.

Just, you know, thinking.

Thinking about what? You may ask my vague self. Well, about how I got to this point in my life. The weird ass point of my existence where I'm all of a sudden offering a guy I hardly know lodging.

Before I get any deeper, I look at the old scars on my upper arms. Reminisce of a family thing I don't want to think about right now. Scratch that, never want to revisit _ever_. Reversing back from memory lane, I return to present day.

Picking up a fork, I start to dig in when a booming voice from behind me asks, 'Save any for me?"

Jace sits down with a thump on the opposite side of my old couch. I push a plate towards him, and he doesn't even wait for a utensil. He just picks up the rice and chows down. Like a Hyena from Lion King. I used to wish that my dad was like mufasa, dead. Seriously, I remember- Woah! Ok. Not the time nor the place, Fray. Keep it to yourself.

"You know, I'm sorry you had to see that. I really didn't mean to."

I shrug my shoulders, "It's awkward, I know. So how about we agree over this chinese food to never speak of it again? Deal?"

He nods his head rapidly, "Of course." We silently eat for a short while. He breaks through the silence adding, "That's the first time we've ever really gotten along. I can kinda get used to that."

I mentally say that I could too.

"So, about Alec's wedding…"

I attempt to dodge the subject by stuffing more food into my mouth. Rice almost falling from my lips.

"He's a nice guy, I know you'll like him and his glamorous soon to be husband, Magnus. Come on Clary, I really need to be there. And who knows? Maybe you'll have a good time, make nice with my siblings? I'm sorry for bringing this up again, but come on? A date with me? Who would pass-"

I suddenly look at the clock hanging from the wall near the kitchen. Noticing the time, I come up with a fantastic distraction. I reach for the remote in front of me, and flick on the TV.

"Oh! Look, reruns of Gossip Girl! Jace, this is a _must._ " I mean, it's not a lie. I can't even tell you _how_ many times I have wished for a Chuck of my own.

Surprisingly, his eyes light up to. Maybe it's all the hot girls of the show he's been diverted by. But I find myself suddenly thanking God for his short attention span.

We watch and discuss the pros and cons of living the high society life for hours. By the time I check my clock again, it's 1 am and the need to sleep suddenly hits me like a freight train.

Attempting to keep my eyes open to make it through this _one last episode._ I just can't seem to do it. And in a haze, I fall asleep.

 **Jace POV**

God, she is too adorable.

My eyes are pried from the show when I hear light snoring coming from next to me. A smile finds its way onto my face. And it just gets wider with each breath she takes. I can't seem to help myself, and take my hand and lift it up to move a fiery lock out from her face.

She looks like an angel, too good to be true.

"Sleep tight, Clary." I whisper to no one. I attempt to fight the urge, but just can't. I gather her into my arms and hold on tight. Placing my chin on the delicate curve of her shoulder.

I find myself pondering upon things as the night drags on. I just can't seem to sleep. One of those topics being my huge crush on Clary. I've been asking around about her for a while. I know, that sounds stalkerish. But something about her captured my psyche. And, unlike other girls, I wanted her with my head. Not my dick. (Actually, maybe both). I called her out on purpose, hoping to get her to respond and start a conversation. At this part, _maybe_ I was too much of a douche. She still doesn't seem to think too highly of me.

Then, I got her to head out with me. Phase two of this not at all organized plan. Looking back, I have recognized many faults and holes in my attempts to woo her. I.e: turn the cockiness down a notch. It's not helping your case.

But then again, I'm Jace Wayland. What am I without confidence?

I shake my thoughts away for now; savoring the only time I will possibly be this close to her.

The smell of her hair, and the rhythm of her breaths is like a lullaby that buts me to sleep in a beautiful instant.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for not posting! But In back and ready to go. Sorry my dudes, but this chapter is gonna be short. I'm working on an extra long one for the next though. Get ready!**

 **Clary POV**

 _What is that?_ It's early morning. I crack open one eye, albeit with more effort than I would care to admit. Shafts of light aft through my old, broken blinds. I'm still groggey, and the mysterious heat emitting from behind me feels _real_ nice. Almost like a space blanket, warm and comforting.

I snuggle deeper into the warmth, looking to find more of it. When all of a sudden I hear a deep chuckle come from behind me, "You're crushing my bones here. But, honestly, I'm not complaining."

I let out an embarrassing little shriek. Oh my God, my space heater was _Jace?_ Great, another incident to add to his arrogance.

I panic, kicking my feet, writhing in the arms encircling me. My body seems to launch into fight mode. And right now, that instinct is cranked up all the way.

"Clary, calm down! I'll let you go, here-" He releases me from his grip, but by then, I was wiggling around so much that I felt myself falling.

It happens in a flash, one moment I'm tipping off of the couch, the next I feel an unbearable stinging in my arm.

Oh shit.

I let out a yelp of extreme pain, alerting Jace to my current position on the floor. I'm near tears at this point. God, it hurts so much.

"Oh my God! Clary, come on, let's get you to the hospital." Jace sounds frantic.

I shake my head rapidly, "No! Anything but the hospital!" I must sound irrational, but… I just can't stand hospitals.

Jace looks at me like I've grown three extra heads, "Clary, are you delirious? You could be _seriously_ hurt. Come on, hand over your keys."

Fear fills my eyes like a well. Hospitals are _Hell holes_ for me. They resurface too many bad memories of a terrible father and absentminded mother. And I already live with physical scars to remember my life by. I don't really need anything else to remind me.

I take deep breaths, a habit I've developed when things got real tough.

But, the pain shoots through my arm and into the rest of my body like a lightning bolt. Alerting me of the urgency of this situation. And that, as much as I would like to, I can't avoid going.

Heaving a groan, I nod my head slowly. Reluctantly agreeing with giving him my keys.

I'm about to attempt pushing myself up to my unsteady get, but I then feel a pair of strong arms lifting from underneath me. I'm then cradled like a baby in Jace's arms, hell. I don't know this boy's last name!

And this is when I realize, today's gonna be one heck of a hell raiser.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of chapters being put up. You know, life is kinda hard to juggle right now. With my mental health and the holidays and school, it's hell right now. But anyway: I was able to punch this on out. Enjoy. Reviews are MUCH appreciated.**

"Yup. Definitely broken. No doubt about it." the doctor looks down at me with pity. Ugh, I _hate_ looks of pity. (The social workers gave me five million to many) Letting out a sigh, I think of how much it's gonna cost me to get the cast, and the physical therapy. Gee. Thanks broken bones. Doing me a real favor. Huh?

Jace inhales harshly behind me, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Hold the phone for a bit, does Jace sound, genuinely _concerned about me?_

I shake off the butterflies starting to flutter around me stomach, and concentrate on the fact that he might just feel guilty. Right?

I steady myself with a few quick breaths.

The thoughts running rampant through my head halt when the doctor's voice registers in my mind.

"The usual, a cast, then a brace, and finally some gradual exercise towards the end."

I nod my head lazily, OK. Usual is good.

Normal is good.

My anxiety meter slowly drains itself. When I turn towards Jace he looks deep within himself. Subtly muttering to himself.

What the hell is he thinking about?

 **Jace POV**

Broken bones equals Clary needs help. Which then turns into her needing _me_. Oh fuck yes. SCORE.

I mean, of course I feel bad about the broken leg. What sort of terrible human being would I be if I didn't feel some sort of guilt towards her.

No. I didn't wish that she would get hurt.

But I did wish that she would one day have some sort of need or use for me.

And Whatever God out there decided to construct this whole eucatastrophe, something good coming from something bad.

 _(I'm a vocab wizard. Can you blame me?)_

I clear my throat roughly, "Is she cleared to come home though?"

The doctor nods his head once sharply, "Yes, yes. She just needs to sign these discharge papers and get this brace onto her."

 **Tiiiiiiimmmmmeeee skiiipppp**

Clary POV

Jace holds onto my wrist tightly, claiming that I'm still "woozy" from the fall. I tried to protest while we were still in the hospital lobby, but now here we are, in the parking lot.

Jace looking determined as hell.

And me. Being dragged along like a child.

And in such fashion, I stomp my foot on the ground and start loudly whining, just to get a rouse out of him.

A girl's gotta entertain herself some way.

"Jace. Let me the hell go. I am completely capable of _walking_. For God's sake, my _arm_ is broken. Not my leg!"

He turns his head towards me so quickly, I was expecting to wind up back in the hospital.

But with whiplash this time.

"I am not _blind_ Clary. I can see that you have a cast on your arm. I just don't want you stumbling onto the road. You hit your head during the fall."

"I know! The headache was proof enough that I had hit my skull. But I can walk Jace. I've been doing it for years!" I say the last bit with heavy sarcasm.

I only use my sarcasm when extremely irritated.

And right now, I'm pissed.

I hastily pull my hand away as he was about to respond, the scowl on his face telling me that he would respond with something equally snarky.

I walk around, circling him. "See, look!" I point to my get, " _walking_. Oooooooo"

He looks amused. But a glint in his eye tells me he's planning something wicked.

Suddenly, I'm off the ground and facing towards the sky. My legs being lifted so they hung limply.

I sputter, God _Damnit_ Jace. I'm about to command the brute to put me down, but eh. Walking takes energy out of my body that could be spent dancing or painting.

So I decide to have so fun with this.

 **Jace POV.**

I believe I have won this argument. This princess style lift seemed to have shut Clary up.

"Go peasant! Carry your queen to her trusty steed" she dramatically points her hand to the car.

There goes my victory.

I hear a little chuckle come from her. Fine. Two can play at this game.

I belt out in my most theatrical voice, "Oh my dear ruler, allow me to take you on a galliant ride first"

Her face morphs into worry, "Jace I was just kiddi-"

Her response comes a moment too late, I'm already holding onto her tighter and doing full 360s in the middle of the parking lot walkway.

I hear squeals, of delight or fear I don't know. But looking down at my princess, her mouth is open in an _O_ but her eyes glitter and sparkle.

So maybe both.

A smile is beginning to blossom on my face, but something stops me.

Since when was Clarissa Fray ever _my anything?_

 **Clary POV**

The world suddenly stops spinning all around me.

I look up at my captor, Jace looks… shocked. I follow his line of sight, and see nothing but an innocent little pigeon pecking its beak at a bread crumb.

I slither down from his loosened grip. I shake his body, "Jace? Jace! Are you OK? Jace, the hell happened?"

"Huh? Uh- wha? Oh. I'm fine Clary, just uh… Dizzy!"

 _Dizzy?_ I don't completely believe him, but my headache is coming back, so I buy it.

I lead the way to my car. Home here I come.

 **How was that? Seriously you guys my anxiety is eating me up. Just tell me what I can do to improve or if I'm doing something right here? I promise they will become longer. I swear!**


End file.
